


Sitting on the Edge

by Polanthie



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie
Summary: Families are never easy.
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992004
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #407: Brink





	Sitting on the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned the first part of this is heavy on the angst.

The soreness of his eyes and the low throb of a building headache was enough for him to have him putting his iPad away. The email from his Dad hadn’t really helped either.

Stiles had made his choices a long time ago, or that’s how it felt. As though he’d left his family years before he actually had. Which of course was nowhere near true, he and his brother had been close; maybe too close, but then again twins tended to be.

One day that had gained him fame, fortune, everything that they’d dreamed of, spent nights talking about. A day, an audition and a meeting had cost him everything he’d had.

His life now wasn’t perfect, but it was what he’d fought for. There had been no magic wand, no ‘a star is born’ moment. Nashville, New York and LA had all knocked him back at every step. 

Every step that’d he’d not had his brother’s support, his family’s support, his pack’s support. There had been no kindness, no family safety net, no pack to hold him tight. He hadn’t spoken to his Dad in years, he’d had emails, texts, letters even, but those were only once a week or so. 

There were pictures, of course, of Las and Malia, of Derek, Peter and various pack members. But pictures and photos were never the same. He couldn’t touch, couldn’t feel, it wasn’t real. The last email had a picture of all the family, his Dad, Las, Malia, their twin boys and daughter. He could even tell exactly where on the Preserve the photo had been taken. 

He knew that his Dad hadn’t done it to hurt him. But it still did, not as much as it used to; but it was still the dull ache of a missing limb. 

It wasn’t as though he’d intended to leave, all it had been was a simple audition. 

An audition, on his twin brother’s wedding day.

*~*

He of course knew his Dad had contact with Stiles after all he’d asked if he was okay with him sending his brother photos of his family. And he was okay with it, it felt right, even if he didn’t have contact with his brother. A part of him still wanted to reach out, repair the bond between them and if he was honest it wasn’t a small part either.

Ever since their daughter had been born Malia had been gently pushing him, guiding him back towards Stiles.

Their family and pack still felt as though it had a hole in it even though it had been almost ten years. A Stiles shaped hole.

They’d been through so much together in their late teens and made friendships that had been forged in fire as a result, friendships that had become family, that had become pack.

Beacon Hill’s Pack. 

He wasn’t sure if any of them had reached out to his brother, he’d not asked and they’d not volunteered. But there were the little tells here and there, especially recently. The very slight relaxation in the tension around Peter’s eyes, Derek seeming to breath that bit easier. The little things that said pack bonds were reforming. That their pack was drawing together again, that they were returning to what they once were.

Several of the pack had made noises about heading to Santa Clara around the time that Stiles’ tour brought him through that way, his Dad and Chris were defiantly taking a trip then. Even if they hadn’t said as much.

Maybe it was time to reach out, to see if there wasn’t a bridge that could be built. 

Maybe, just maybe he could get his twin back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles’ brothers full name is Ladislas. Las to family and friends.
> 
> Written and posted November 2020


End file.
